1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to relaxed composite semiconductor materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to minimizing defect density in an active channel on top of a virtual relaxed substrate.
2. Background Information
Currently, relaxed silicon germanium buffer growth on bulk silicon is typically accomplished using defect generation techniques, for example, significantly exceeding the critical thickness of the channel, implanting an impurity (e.g., hydrogen, helium or argon) at the interface between the silicon germanium and the bulk silicon and annealing, or using thin relaxed germanium insertion, to name a few. However, while defect generation may achieve relaxation, the subsequent processing to reduce the defect density in the relaxed buffer as well as in the active channel on top of the buffer has been less successful.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a way to achieve relaxed buffer growth while minimizing defect density.